


Let's Get Outta Here

by shadowhive



Category: Madina Lake, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: As soon as I saw them I knew I had to have them.





	

The moment I laid eyes in them I knew I had to have them. They were twins, all lithe and beautiful with their matching blue eyes. I'd had twins before, the Maddens, but these two were something else. I grabbed ahold of Mikey's arm and nodded to them. "Know who they are?" He looked over and nodded with a smile. Of course he'd know, he seemed to know everyone.

"Matthew and Nathan Leone, bassist and singer for Madina Lake." He replied and he had a little smirking, giving me this look. The Way 'I know what you're thinking look'. He leaned in a little closer, whispering softly to supply me an extra piece of information. "As far as I know they like dick."

I returned his smirk, though couldn't help but wondering who his source on that was. It was a thing I could ask later. "Thanks, now go have fun with your big brother." His eyes lit up and, with a nod, he was gone to find him.

I sauntered across the room, heading over to the twins. There was a time when I'd not have the confidence to do this, but Gerard's confidence had rubbed off on me over the years. "Hello boys." I said with a smile and they both looked at me, their eyes twinkling.

"Oh hi." The one with a dark stripe through his hair and a mole on his cheek said with a smile.

"Hi, you're Ray Toro right?" The other added, running a hand through his hair before offering it. "I'm Nathan, this is my twin Matthew."

I smiled and nodded in response. Fuck they were even hotter up close. I swallowed and smirked, running my tongue over my thick lips. "Yeah, I am. Are you guys having a nice time?"

They shared a look and it was similar to one the Ways had. I didn't have that connection with my brothers but it seemed more reasonable for the twins to have it. Their eyes sparkled at they met mine. "Well we are." Nathan spoke first.

"But we'd be willing to have some fun with you." Matthew finished, wetting his lips as he looked at me.

"More than willing." Nathan added, eyes darting down to my crotch suggestively.

I smirked, pleased by their response. I was glad I didn't need to make small talk, I may have gotten some confidence from Gerard but I didn't have much social skills even now. "Oh yes, let's go shall we." They nodded in unison and smiled, following as I led the way towards the exit. On the way I passed Mikey talking with Gerard and he smirked, eyebrow raised as I took the twins out.

Thankfully we were already in a hotel. Thank fuck for that as it meant we didn't have to bother getting a taxi or risk getting caught on a bus. We got in an elevator and I pressed the number to the floor with my room. Thankfully we were alone in the small space and they pressed their bodies either side of me. "Have you ever had twins before?" Matthew purred against my ear, running a hand along my thigh.

"None like you." I replied, shifting to part my legs a little.

They shared a look and a smirk. What were they thinking? The elevator stopped before I could ask, the doors sliding open to reveal the corridor of my floor. I swallowed and managed to compose myself enough to lead them to the room. Thankfully it was only a few doors away and I used my keycard to open it up.

I pushed open the door, flicking the lights on as we stepped inside. As soon as we were in the twins were up against me again. Nathan kicked the door closed as his twin pressed me against the wall, capturing my lips with his. Nathan was against my side, running his hand through my hair, before leaning in and licking along my neck. "Mmm you're so pretty Toro." He purred against me, running his hand along my side.

Matthew stopped kissing me, licking his full lips. "And so sexy." I felt my cheeks heat up at their words. Even now part of me was still that awkward kid at school that no one paid any interest in. It still amazed me how so many people found me attractive now. I swallowed my nerves, remembering Gerard and what he'd taught me.

"As are you both." I managed after a few moments, though it felt like longer. I pushed Matthew back and made my way further into the room, laying myself down on the bed, my eyes on them. 'You're a big strong man Toro. At any of our gigs there's dozens, hundreds of people that would love for you to pin them down and have your way with them. You remember that, you take that and you own it.' "Strip each other." I told them with a low growl, stroking my thigh with one hand. "Now."

They shared a look and smirk, coming closer to me and running their hands over each other. They had obviously done this before which didn't surprise me in the slightest. They kissed each other, hot and hungry as fingers pulled on clothing. I bit back a groan, palming myself through my pants as they parted just enough to remove one another's t-shirts, exposing their bare chests, which they immediately pressed against one another. They ran their fingers over one another's bare skin, making soft noises that went straight to my dick.

After a few moments they parted once more, with Nathan reaching down to undo his twin's fly. It gave me a chance to compare their bodies while giving them a once over. Matthew was slightly slimmer than his twin, who had a slightly more rounded belly. Nathan pulled down his twin's jeans, practically peeling the skin tight denim off him. As soon as they were past his knees, Nathan's fingers pulled his boxers down, letting them drop to the floor once his cock was free. Matthew stepped out his clothing, nudging it aside with one foot before kissing his twin. 

It was a brief kiss, but only because he was obviously eager to get his brother naked to. It was obvious due to both how quickly his nimble fingers moved and how his erection pressed against his belly. I gave my own bulge a squeeze, licking my lips as I watched him strip Nathan's lower half. Their dicks, like them, were near identical but Nathan's looked just a little thicker. They gave each other brief, teasing strokes and then they parted, with Nathan removing his pants fully and Matthew toeing off his shoes, his twin doing the same.

Fully naked, they both looked at me, hands running over one another. It took me a few moments to realise they were waiting for me to tell them what to do next, a few moments more for that realisation to make it to my brain and be followed up by words. "So hot, now come here sluts I have something for you to take care of." They shared a smirk and each of them mounted the bed, crawling up either side of my legs. 

There was another shared look and Nathan reached over, cupping my crotch and letting out a soft moan. He undid my fly and I raised my hips up so that Matthew could pull my pants down, then my boxers. Both of them gasped, a reaction I was used to. Matthew leaned in and parted his lips, extending his tongue and running it along my shaft, from base to my head. Nathan was watching, his pretty blue eyes wide as Matthew's lips parted, taking my head between them. His eyes flicked up to me and our gazes met as he took me steadily down his throat.

"Fuck Matthew..." Nathan whispered, sounding slightly awed as he took me down to my base. He stayed there with me fully down his throat for a few moments, then started to move. I parted my legs and Nathan rested his head on my my thigh, leaning in closer. He extended his tongue and I felt it press against my sac. A groan left my lips as Matthew worked on me, his pretty face bobbing up and down on my erection. Fuck he was so good, better even than Gerard was, though I'd not admit it to him.

"So fucking good." I growled, reaching down and running my fingers through his bleached blonde hair. He smiled around me, humming softly, his tongue pressing against my underside. 

"He is." Nathan whispered against my skin, shifting and cupping my balls with his fingers. "He loves sucking cock. Fuck, he looks so good doing it." 

I chuckled between soft groans, my cock aching in his twin's mouth. I had to agree. He looked so beautiful, although... "Mmm, let's see how you do." With my free hand I gripped onto Nathan's hair, using my other to pull Matthew off me. I pushed Nathan's head between my legs and he smiled, taking the hint and parting his lips. He was more tentative than his brother, swiping his tongue over my tip before taking it between my lips, steadily inching down as I purred.

"Mmm you can do it brother..." Matthew whispered, voice soft and eyes so wide. Nathan looked up at me, not quite managing to take me fully before easing back. When his lips moved back down he managed to take a little more, murmuring as he moved.

"Tell me Matthew." I spoke, amazed that my voice was as steady as it was due to his twin blowing me. "Which of you is best at taking it up the ass?" 

He let out a soft grown, his hips pressing up against my leg before he replied. "Oh we both love having things buried deep in our asses." The way he said things made my mind race with thoughts and from his smirk I could tell he knew what he was making me think of. "But I want to take you first."

Of course he did, the eager slut.

"In the front pocket of my bag is some lube, go get it." He nodded and got up, hopping off the bed and heading over to the bad, undoing the zip and getting out the tube, returning to us.

I reluctantly pulled Nathan off me, not wanting to blow just yet, even though he almost had me fully. "Prep your brother's ass for me." Nathan wiped his lips with the back of his hand and grinned, taking the tube from his twin. He licked his lips, pushing him down on the sheets beside me.

I sat up and watched as Nathan grabbed a hold of Matthew's cheeks, prising them apart. He leaned in and fuck. Nathan pressed his face between his cheeks and from the sounds his twin made I knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue. Fuck.

He hummed and pulled back after a few moments, popping open the lube and slathering his fingers in it. "Mmm you're so pretty like this." Nathan purred, pressing two of his fingers against his opening and working them inside, his twin groaning.as they filled him. "You're going to love his ass, it's the sweetest fucking ass." Nathan purred the words out, his fingers working to open up his twin for me. Of course what he said conjured up all kinds of images, as it was obvious that he was an expert his twin's ass. Fuck.

I licked my lips, watching as he worked a third finger into him, a groan leaving Matthew's sweet lips. "You two are so fucking hot, you should be doing fucking porn." Matthew moaned, pushing back against his brother's fingers, which were working him open.

Nathan licked his lips, purring low in his throat. "Oh there are a few videos of us..." He smirked at me and my mind, again, raced at the thoughts of them. He removed his fingers, licking his lips. "Oh I think he's ready for you."

"Mmm good, now get on my cock." I growled low, my dick aching hard. Matthew scrambled into position over me and Nathan held my cock at the base. Matthew sank down onto me, a low groan leaving his lips again.

"Oh fuck..." He whispered as he seated himself on my erection, his pretty eyes lidding. "So big... Fuck..." Nathan smiled, leaning in and licking along his neck.

"Fuck..." I let out my own groan, my eyes lidding a little. "Mm you're right, such a sweet fucking ass." I rolled my hips, Matthew moaning at the motion before starting to move on me. I looked between the twins, Nathan nipping on his brother's neck. "Why don't you make use of those sweet lips on your brother."

Nathan grinned and shifted to move beside us, leaning down towards his twin's dick. Before he got there though I grabbed him and shifted him so he was over me, his crotch filling my vision. He groaned as I parted my full lips, taking his cock as he did the same to Matthew. He was probably caught off guard, not expecting me to be a guy who sucked dick as well as fucked. Being around the Ways, well that meant I'd tried pretty much anything. I hummed around him, sucking on him as Matthew rode me. I ran my hands over his sides, groaning around him as we all moved together.

"Oh fuck..." Matthew groaned, his hips rolling between us. "You two are so hot..." I could just about see him fist a hand in Nathan's hair. "I don't think I can.." I thrust up, cutting him off so all he could do was moan. I knew I was likely close as well, because fuck, those twins were so hot. I readied myself, waiting for what I suspected would be coming.

After a few moments there was the twin sensation of Matthew's hole clenching around me and Nathan cumming down my throat. It was what had happened with the Maddens and I had suspected there would be a similar thing with these two. "Oh fuck..." Matthew whispered above me, riding out his orgasm as I swallowed all Nathan gave me.

Nathan shifted on me, turning on the bed and leaning down, kissing me with a hot, desperate hunger. I could taste his brother on his lips and I growled into his mouth, thrusting up into Matthew as I came deep inside him.

Matthew climbed off me after a few moments and I watched in a daze as Nathan ate him out again, before sharing a heated kiss. Fuck. When they separated they laid down either side of me, Nathan on the right, Matthew on the left. "Mmm such fucking hot twins." I mumbled breathlessly, licking my lips. "I hope you two can stay the night, I'd love to see how sweet your ass is." 

Nathan smiled, leaning in and licking my neck. "I'd love that." He whispered against my ear, both of them pressing against me. Never before had I wished I could get hard again so much. I knew it wasn't in me to go again tonight unfortunately.

Instead we shifted so that I could pull the cover over the three of us, both of them looking as tired as I felt. In the morning I'd find out if they were able to stay a few more nights because fuck, I'd love to see what else they could do.

My mind was already conjuring images as I drifted off to sleep between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done cause I really wanted to do som Toro porn (cause there's a serious lack) and then Madina announced they were reforming so I decided to use the pretty, pretty twins.


End file.
